fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Heroforce
Heroforce is a multiplayer third-person shooter/brawler created by Pyro Enterprizes for the Pyrohedron. It is largely considered the studio's flagship game, with main character Fera acting as a mascot for the company. A port of the game titled Heroforce V was also later made for The V². Gameplay Heroforce is a 3D brawler-shooter hybrid, designed as a fusion of the MOBA, shooter, and fighting game genres. Players team up against each other in order to take down the opposing side, accomplished either through direct combat or by using the environment to your advantage. Players have light and heavy attacks that they may utilize by pressing the left and right bumpers, respectively, and each Hero has four unique special attacks that may be accessed by pressing one of the four directions on the Pyrohedron's Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Omega buttons. Similarly to Arts from Xenoblade Chronicles, these special attacks require a recharge after use, though the charge is filled through normal attacks as well to over time. Each Hero also has a unique Overdrive attack that becomes available after players have filled a small bar on their HUD by defeating enemies or healing allies. The Overdrive can be initiated by pressing both bumpers simultaneously. Similarly to Kid Icarus: Uprising, players view the world through a third-person perspective- but the camera has a wider zoom to allow for higher visual of the battlefield. Similar to 3D The Legend of Zelda titles, players may lock onto opponents via the left scrollwheel, and pressing the right scrollwheel allows players to jump into the air to avoid attacks or climb obstacles. The right joystick can be utilized to dodge, which dashes in the direction chosen while granting short invincibility. Flow of Battle Upon entering a battle, each team will spawn in a floating base, which has a teleporter within that maybe used to teleport a certain distance from the base (this was implemented to discourage spawn camping). More TBA Unlocking Heroes Heroforce's roster is unlocked through a method derived from both Super Smash Bros. and League of Legends. When a player first creates an account in-game, 8 random Heroes out of the complete roster of 64 are unlocked. As players win matches, they earn both EXP and a currency known as Credits. EXP is specific to the Hero that it is earned with, while Credits are global across the account. Both come into play in the HeroMart, a shopping screen where items can be purchased. Credits are used to buy two things- Hero Cards and Booster Packs. Hero Cards have a Hero on the other side, and getting a card with a never-before-seen Hero adds it to the roster. Cards come in 4 varieties; Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. The rarer the card variety, the more credits it costs and the higher chance it has to be a repeat, and the higher the EXP amount granted to the Hero. Repeat cards grant extra EXP for the Hero shown. Booster Packs are groups of three cards, which are more likely to have repeats but have a overall cheaper value. EXP is utilized to purchase costumes and alternate variants of the selected Hero. Costumes act like those in League of Legends, providing alternate cosmetic effects as well as edited voice acting and taunts, while not actively changing the Hero's strategy and gameplay. Alternate variants are versions of the Hero with slightly edited stats and a Variant ability, which grants them an extra skill unique to each variant. There are four Variant types- Alpha (the basic version), Beta (tends to be more aggressive), Gamma (tends to be more defense-focused), and Omega (tends to be more support-focused). QR Codes QR Codes were eventually released for the game, serving various purposes. When scanned, these QR codes typically unlock unique costumes or Heroes that cannot be obtained normally. Typically, costumes obtained with QR codes are meant to reference an outside series (such as Fera's Feraligatr costume or PK-25's Bastion costume), while QR Heroes can be original characters in their own right or are tied to other Pyro Enterprises or Fantendo works. Modes Battle The basic battle mode that forms the centerpiece of the game. Players team up in teams of 5 and fight against each other. There are no real distractions to take away from the basic experience. Story The mode containing the game's actual story, this mode relies on cooperation and a lot of giant boss battles. Choose a Hero from your unlocked roster and partner up with up to 4 other players with local splitscreen or an internet connection and battle your way through Coronite's dark past together. MOBA Battle This mode introduces some MOBA aspects to the basic battle in the form of Mobots. Mobots will slowly make their way towards the opponent's floating Spawn Pod- when underneath the pod, they will transform into small rockets and fly directly into the pod, exploding on contact. When enough Mobots reach the pod, it is destroyed, preventing that team from respawning after death. The opposing team must then be defeated to win. Rush Rush mode forces all 10 players onto the same team, forcing them to share a Spawn Pod. They will then have to fend off enemy Mobots that charge towards their base akin to MOBA Battle, though more types will appear instead of the simple basic Mobots that appear in said mode. If the players succeed long enough, robotic duplicates of playable Heroes may join the enemy's side, attacking the players directly and not simply charging to the pod. Orbit Orbit is a variant on the classic Capture the Flag mode, in that both teams fight for a single flag as opposed to each team having their own. The flag spawns in the exact center of the map, and as a member of one team holds the flag, a team-exclusive 50-second timer begins to tick down to zero. In a twist on the classic CTF mode, the flag acts as a nuclear missile guidance system. When the timer reaches zero for one of the teams, a nuclear strike hits the enemy Spawn Pod, preventing them from respawning. The goal then becomes to find the remaining enemies and kill them. Contagion A mode that acts as a fusion between Zombie modes from other FPSes and the game of tag. It begins as a typical Battle match, but one player on one of the teams is secretly an Infected, host to an alien parasite. The Infected's goal is to dominate 4 other players by using the unique Dominate skill on them, turning them into an Infected. Players from either team can join the Infected. Once 5 players are Infected, their true roles are revealed and they must kill the remaining players. Players on both teams must work alongside their previous enemy to defeat the Infected. If all Infected are killed, the team with the most players remaining wins; if not, the team with the most Infected wins. Story Approximately 3,000 years in the future, humanity has abandoned the crumbling, resourceless Earth in search of a new homeworld. After a long period of searching, a new planet was discovered that was suitable for habitation by humans, and so a mass exodus was initiated. Upon arrival on this new world, humanity discovered it was already inhabited. The ancient race that dwelt on the planet called themselves the Catalogers, and they had revealed the planet, dubbed Terra, was a construct they had created to bring the humans to them. The Catalogers' plan was to bring together all sentient beings on a series of synthetic planets similar to Terra in order to study, and more importantly, protect and care for, the remaining life in the universe. The humans agreed, and soon the Catalogers had brought hundreds of new alien species to the newly dubbed Neos System. 2,075 years later, the Neos System is fully thriving and kept in good care by the Catalogers, who watch over the expanding collection of alien life. However, one day, something appeared in the system- a giant planet, bigger than anything ever recorded, seemingly warped in without a trace to its original whereabouts. This new planet was named Coronite, and after further research, it was discovered that the planet contained massive amounts of a previously unknown energy source. All the planetary governments began fighting over who the planet belonged to, and eventually it seemed that war was about to break out. Sick of the fighting, the Catalogers demanded that the fighting end. The energy source on Coronite was too unstable, they said, to bring any good to whoever gained control of the planet. Being politicians, however, they were too thick-headed to listen, and the fighting continued. It likely would have gone on forever, were it not for the mysterious traveller that appeared. The traveller's name was Lucius, and while he appeared Terran, his biology was found to be completely foreign to even the Catalogers. Lucius stated that he had come from the origin of the mystery planet, and that while the energy within was powerful, it was not oil or ore that the planet held, but a being of pure energy too powerful for anything but the complex prison systems located within Coronite's core to contain. Everyone wrote Lucius off as a raving lunatic and threw him in prison- but his words touched one of the Terran soldiers, a young woman named Fera. Using her fellow soldiers as allies, she convinced the Terran government to not send an army to take the planet. In response, they sentenced her to do the job- go down to Coronite and claim as much land as possible for Terra. The other governments caught wind of the plan and they eventually all agreed on an idea- each planet would send down a single representative, a Hero, to fight for their government, conquering as much of Coronite as they could. With this, a long series of battles, uneasy alliances, and victories had begun. Fera had unwillingly become Terra's Hero, and others were soon to follow. Lucius, however, vanished from his cell the day Fera was sent to Coronite. It seems that his mission to keep people off of Coronite hadn't yet ended... Heroes For more detailed information, see Heroforce/Roster. Stages Tropes See Heroforce/Tropes. Category:Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Original Games Category:Third-Person Category:Fighting Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pyro's Nintenverse Category:Byte Compatible Games Category:V2 Games Category:MOBA